


Song fics

by noyaakvashi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: AT - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I, SUCK - Freeform, Writing, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyaakvashi/pseuds/noyaakvashi
Summary: These are some of my favorite songs so i decided to make a fanfic about them with some of the dream smp members.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/You, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Karl Jacobs/You, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Song fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS FANFIC IS A JOKE 😭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spelled words wrong but im too lazy to fix them😒

_Bubblegum Bitch - Marina_

_You and Karl had broken up a year ago and you can't seem to forget about him...and he can't get over you_

_\-----------------------_

It's been a year since you and your ex Karl had broken up. Many people thought the both of you had gotten over each other. You were hanging out with chat talking about your favorite songs. You told them one of your favorite songs were bubblegum bitch by Marina and you soon recived a donation asking you to sing it. At first you hessitated and then agreed to do so. None of the people you knew were watching the stream right?

You put on the instrumental version of the song. You stood up as you heard it began. You liked this song because it reminded you of your relationship with Karl. It made you sad and happy at the same time. 

Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll  
Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all  
Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored  
I'm the girl you'd die for

I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out  
'Cause that's what young love is all about  
So pull me closer and kiss me hard  
I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart

You were smiling wider and wider as hear it continue.

'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

Queentex, latex, I'm your wonder maid  
Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade  
Soda pop, soda pop, baby, here I come  
Straight to number one

You looked at the chat hyping you up.

Oh, dear diary, I met a boy  
He made my doll heart light up with joy  
Oh, dear diary, we fell apart  
Welcome to the life of Electra Heart

Your smile dropped a little when you sang those lyrics. Hoping your chat didn't notice you continue with the song.

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I think I want your, your American tan  
Oh, oh, oh  
I think you're gonna be my biggest fan  
Oh, oh, oh

You continued the song.

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

You laughed lightly as you sat down. You were reciving a bunch of donations you couldnt keep up with them. But a certain donation caught your eye. 

**Karl Jacobs donated ($ or £ or any other)10**

_I'm your biggest fan_

_:)_

_Hope you like it :)_


End file.
